Godslayer
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: If there ever was such a thing as soulmates, Luce and Lal were not it.


**Godslayer**

 **Summary:** If there ever was such a thing as soulmates, Luce and Lal were not it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Written for the khrrarepairweek Day 1 - Storm Day: Soulmate AU | Body Disposal! I used all the prompts, if not like one would expect them to be used!

* * *

 **Soulmates**

If there ever was such a thing as soulmates, Luce and Lal were not it. It might sound harsh, might sound like it wasn't something they wanted, but Lal would gladly sucker punch every fool who thought she ever did something without giving one hundred percent. It was simply not in her nature to go halfsies- it was all in, or nothing.

One did not draw a gun without the intention to use it.

Luce was not so harsh. She went with the wind, like an autumn leaf drifting every which way. She wore her heart not on her sleeve, but kept it deep, deep within her. Oh, sure, she was willing to care for every heart entrusted to her, but share her own? …Such thing was not as easy.

The wind ran, even from its own emotions.

To say they were soulmates, the perfect whole of two halves, would deny the tears, blood and sweat this relationship had cost. It would dismiss the very thing that had made them to what they were- it would give destiny credit for the work they put into making this relationship work.

They were not soulmates. But, perhaps, they loved each other all the more for it.

 **Storm**

The rain poured down onto the roof. Heaven's floodgates had been opened, water washing into the city. Lightning flashed and thunder followed, like the deep and horrible voice of some creature unknown.

Yet, this was not the most terrible thing the night held.

Lal woke from Luce's scream, the bed shaking with the very force of it, Luce's shaking limbs gripping the sheets as if they were the edge of the cliff. The last thing she could hold onto, before falling to her death.

There was not a thing to do but embrace her.

''You can't go on like this.''

Sobbing into Lal's hair, heaving for breath, Luce could not help but agree. ''Lal. Lal. He will _harvest us. Like cattle.''_

'' _Who?''_

''Checkerface. But his real name is Kawahira, the scorned lover of my great-grandmother.''

Gathering her close, Lal breathed in through her nose, and exhaled carefully. ''Please start from the beginning.''

 **Visions**

''It is impossible.''

Lal grabs Luce's hand, her grip painfully tight. ''Then we _make it possible.''_

''I have not seen a single future in which the world survived if we did not become the Arcobaleno!''

''And? You also told me Sepira did not see her death at his hand! Luce, he is playing _God!''_

Luce chokes back a sob, arms hugging her swollen stomach. ''He is playing god, and god you cannot defeat.''

Thunder rises within Lal, something utterly ugly, yet clear as lightning. ''Then I'll be a god slayer.''

 **Cackle**

Bermuda laughs in her face when Lal finally meets him, but at this point she has gotten the rest of the Arcobaleno to dance to her tune, however grudgingly.

They come up with a plan.

(Seven jars with pacifiers in them, and the Vindice will guard them forever)

 **Deicide**

His fall should have been that of a God, a glorious battle of good against evil. Down with the old gods! The people would've sung- or well, those who even knew such a battle took place. But killing is not glorious, Lal knows, and the Arcobaleno-that-almost-were are not the types to sing

It should've been deicide, for a man who made so many suffer over the span of centuries, but it is not.

In the end, this is Bermuda's greatest revenge. Kawahira died a mortal man.

Body disposal

The clot of earth makes a hollow thump as it tumbles down onto the corpse. Screams sound in the distance as Lal wipes her brow, leaning against the shovel.

She'd rather be with Luce right now, but Kawahira's body is not even halfway covered yet and she does not trust the fucker to stay dead unless she buries him good and deep and by herself.

Kawahira's white kimono disappears beneath the dirt she heaps onto him.

Her daughter is being born, and with every new clump of dirt on top of him, Lal knows.

Kawahira will never touch her. Aria is free.


End file.
